


Scapegoat

by Irish Cream (Phaeton)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Irish%20Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for QaF Challenges, prompt: Debbie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** QaF US belongs to CowLip, Showtime, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun

"Asshole!" Debbie's voice rings in his ears. For a moment he has to fight to keep his face impassive, bites his lips to keep himself from snarking back at her.

Once again he has to remind himself of the role that has been assigned to him.

Debbie's love and his place in her little family of queers come at a price, and nobody is aware of how hard it is for him to pay for that.

Sometimes he wonders if having a place of refuge from Jack and Joanie really is worth being the scapegoat for all of Michael's failures.  



End file.
